fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console commands
Remains has a simple command line interface. It offers a few commands that might help in case of a bug, as well as some cheats. Caution: some console commands can break save files (see Save file corruption). Use at your own risk. Command line interaction * Command line can be opened/closed with the end key. Command input field appears in top-left corner of the screen * Confirm command by pressing enter * Player character can't be controlled while console is open * Console doesn't close automatically after command is executed. esc or end must be pressed to close the console (except when cheats are disabled - see command) * Text typed into the command input field doesn't get removed after successful/unsuccessful command or when closing/reopening the console * Previously executed commands are saved, you can go back to previous command(s) by pressing up/down keys while console is open * Commands can be executed with PipBuck/S.A.T.S. closed or open * Values displayed in PipBuck will not update if command is executed while PipBuck interface is open. To see the result (e.g. new items), close and open PipBuck again, or change page. * Opening the console doesn't pause the game (unless PipBuck/S.A.T.S. is already open) * Most commands don't have any output (no message will appear after successful/unsuccessful command). Exceptions are , and commands * You can execute commands in main menu, although some of them won't have any effect as no game is loaded. Commands Commands listed below were extracted from game files. Most of them should work in the newest variant of the game. Important: most commands (except and ) are disabled by default - typing them in won't have any effect. To enable access to all commands, execute the command once (execute it again to disable access). Save file corruption Known ways to break save files with console commands (this will break your save file): * Add a non-existing perk with the command (for example ). Save the game. Trying to load the save file will result in Error #1009. IDs Item IDs below were extracted from game files. Finding missing IDs Not all IDs are listed in tables below. You can find some of the missing IDs by using the command - three scrollable lists will appear (when command line is shown). You can also search in game files - it's easiest to search the translations file (e.g. text_en.xml). Armor and amulets For a list of armor types, see armor. For a list of amulets, see amulets. Perks For a list of perks see Perks. Skills Note: command doesn't seem to work. Effects Note: Some of the effects were intended to work in specific situations, e.g. when wearing armor, so they might not work the same as during normal gameplay - for example effect duration might be different. For a list of status effects see Status effects Note: some effects don't have ids (Bleeding, Magical shield, Poison) . Particles Particles are visual effects, like fire, explosions, falling rocks, blood, etc. Trivia * The command might be a reference to Hard Reset by eakin - a story where Twilight Sparkle is trapped in a time loop and respawns every time she dies - similar to how the command works Category:User Interface